myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/A Day in the Life of Winslow - A Cat's Life! Part 2!
Later, Winslow is waking up, and, he notices somebody in front of him* ???: Hello! *The mysertious figure walks towards Winslow* Winslow: Meow? ???: I see you are curious, right? Winslow: Aha *Nods* Meow! ???: Well, i am not a human! Winslow: Meow? ???: No! I'm actually a *Removes the disguise* cat! Winslow: *He looks at the female cat with heart in his eyes!* WOW! :O! ???: Name's Gina btw, what's your name? Winslow: *Meows "Winslow!"* Gina: Winslow? Ah, nice name there, say, sorry for trapping you, btw, i was absolutely only trapping to surprise you, not trapping for another reason, ok? Winslow: Meow! Gina: Nice, thanks, anyway, if my owner DO appear- *Suddenly, she hears some steps outside* Ooops! She is coming, quick, Winslow, hide! *Winslow hides, and, from the door, a woman, strange and ugly, appears!* Woman: Ah, Gina, i'm home now! Gina: Meow! Woman: So, how was it today, btw? Gina: ^^! Meow! Woman: Ah, nice to hear, yeah, nice. Still, what was going on, eh? Gina: *Shrugs?* Meow? Woman: Nothing? Ok, nvm, i will sleep, night! Gina: Meow! *She looks at Winslow!* Gina: Winslow, it's ok now Winslow, come! *Winslow comes to her!* Gina: That was my owner, Brooklynne, btw. Do not worry, you're safe with me! *Gina puts however, her head under Winslow's they both purrs and is cuddling with each other!* *Meanwhile, Cassie is looking for Winslow!* Cassie: Winslow? WINSLOW? Sigh, *Meets Dan and Lizzie!* Oh, guys, omg, it's such luck i just found you two, have you seen Winslow, have you guys, hm? Dan: Sorry, no sign at all! Lizzie: Yeah, Cassie, idk! Cassie: Oh, no! *Facepalms!* Sigh, i am a terrible owner! Dan: Come on Cassie, you aren't terrible! Cassie: Sigh, thanks, still, i hope that wherever Winslow is, he is having a good time, hm! *Romantic music plays in the background as Winslow and Gina have romance in their free-time and, doing various stuff, they spins around a merry-go-round, laughing, sliding down a slide, licking ice cream, singing on a fence, chasing mice, etc. Still, those are all stuff we actually saw, so far yeah, also, they plays Angry Birds together, later, the romantic part, also the music, ended!* Gina: Daw, Winslow! I think i love you! Winslow: Meow, moo! *Gina kisses Winslow on his cheek, causing him to blush and gets some hearts in his eyes!* Gina: Wait outside ok? I will talk to my owner, right? Winslow: ;), Meow! Gina: Thx! *Gina walks inside to Brooklynne, yeah, Brooklynne is sitting on a chair, and, Brooklynne waited for Gina!* Brooklynne: Ah, Gina, tell me everything, please? Gina: Me-me-meow-meow! Brooklynne: HUH? A cat huh? Gina: *Nods!* Meow! Brooklynne: Hm, and? Gina: Ma-ma-meow! Brooklynne: *Brooklynne chuckles!* XD, Seriously? *Brooklynne is an ugly name, btw!* Gina: Meow! *Nods once again!* Brooklynne: Hah-Hah! Since when could YOU fall in love, eh? Ahem, anyway, my plan is, to actually find Cassie Rose and make her EAT her own cat! Gina: O_O! MEOW? Brooklynne: >:), Yeah, that's right Gina, kill Winslow for me, right? Gina: *Gasps!* <:O, Meow! Brooklynne: >:), Aha? You love him? Gina: Gulp! Nah! Brooklynne: >XD! Thought so yeah, ahem, anyway, in the night, Winslow will die! *Brooklynne laughs in an evil way as thunder strikes, ending this part!* *The End of Part 2!* Category:Blog posts